


Another Ten

by Arya_Greenleaf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hux, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/pseuds/Arya_Greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux enjoys the freedom of his private quarters and the moments in which he does not have to roll through the responsibilities of the General--just roll his hips instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request on tumblr quite a while ago for Hux as the "bottomiest bottom to ever bottom." I really hope this scratches that particular itch.

Hux threw his head back and pushed out a breath that made his stomach go concave with its force. He shivered, the strength of the involuntary movement shaking him from top to tail, and swiveled his hips in slow, lazy circles. The rivets in the plastoid panels of the ceiling came in and out of focus. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth went slack.

There was a special kind of freedom in allowing himself to fall apart this way.

Always on top and in control. Always needing to think three steps ahead of the enemy. Always anticipating the needs of the crew of a ship that may as well have been a city floating through space. Always maintaining a façade of neutrality and confidence when inside he was screaming and panicking and desperately running through the outcomes of every maneuver he could think of.

Perhaps, Hux thought as the familiar warm tingle began in the soles of his feet and that sensitive swath of skin between his chest and underarms, he wasn’t actually falling apart—perhaps this was really how he took control.

By just _being_ and _feeling_ rather than shoving himself into the General-shaped shell that he wore for three quarters of every standard day.

His hands trembled, floating uselessly in the air around him and his body seemed to forget how to move. Strong, callused hands moved from his thighs to his hips. They gripped hard, digging into the jut of his skeleton beneath pale skin, and moved around him to settle on his ass. Hux cried out at the sharp burn of skin being stretched too far, like he was being ripped apart at his most intimate seams as those hands pulled at his flesh. He rose up on his knees, gasping at the feel of Kylo Ren’s heavy cock slipping out of him as he moved.

“Ren,” he croaked, his neck rolling so his chin hit his chest.

Kylo released his grip momentarily and Hux felt the obscene _slap_ of hot, solid flesh against his cleft before the sweet ache of fullness resumed and the grip returned.

Hux leaned forward, pulled by the pressure of invisible fingers hooking into the ball chain around his neck, the half-discs of durasteel etched with his name and rank clinking together as the chain pulled.

Kylo’s grip tightened, spreading Hux wide again. Tipped forward as he was, Hux found stability with his hands planted against Ren’s chest.

Hux moaned as Kylo began to move, his pelvis rising and falling in a slow, fluid motion off of the bed, the drag of his cock inside of Hux maddening.

Warmth spread through Hux’s body. It traveled up his legs and across his chest and made sweat bead at his hairline. He let out a sharp bark, something like a laugh, as he looked down at himself and the bright red flush across his torso and his own cock laying soft against Ren’s hard stomach.

It didn’t matter. It didn’t detract from the bewilderingly grounded, yet out-of-body sensation he’d given himself over to.

Kylo’s uneven, bitten-off nails pressed into Hux’s skin as the action of his hips sped along. Hux felt drunk in the assault on his senses—the sound of skin slapping against skin, the sharp pressure on his skin, the fullness and stretch, the scent of scorched earth that unfailingly accompanied the rattling of the general décor of the room and Ren’s approaching climax, the salty tang of sweat, the heat of Hux’s own body and Ren’s skin beneath his hands—he smiled deliriously, reveling in it.

Hux imagined for a moment Kylo seizing his waist instead of just grabbing at him. He swayed at the thought of being pressed down into the stiff mattress, of Kylo driving himself deeper and the sheer bulk of his body weighing Hux down.

Ren made a strangled sound below him and Hux opened his eyes. Ren’s face was a splotchy flush of exquisite distress. Hux leaned forward, pressing his own sticky forehead to Ren’s to stop the severity of the jerking of his body as Kylo drove his hips harder and faster.

Hux felt for a moment like a bottle of something fine and sparkling that’d been shaken unwittingly. Luxuriant tingling spread from deep in his belly out into his limbs, pressure building as he focused on the feel of Ren’s cock gliding against the deepest parts of him until it burst in a brilliant whiteness behind his screwed-shut eyelids like a collapsing nebula.

The sound that wrenched itself from his throat seemed to spur Kylo on, racing toward his own finish. Ren’s heavy arms closed around Hux’s waist, holding him tightly in place as he shuddered and fucking him through the long seconds of it. He slowed his pace to long drags of his hips that left Hux nearly empty and then completely full in turns until Ren came as well, a guttural growl vibrating against Hux where their faces were pressed together.

Ren sat them up easily, Hux’s body supported in his heated embrace. Hux gasped at the loss of him, his muscles suddenly fluttering and clenching on nothing, the obscene feel of Ren’s spend in a quickly-cooling drip down the back of his thigh. His perspective flipped in a dizzying switch from Ren’s dark hair against regulation sheets, to the plastoid ceiling panels once more as he landed on his back with Ren looming over him.

“ _Hux_.”

Ren’s wide mouth covered his own in a warm, wet kiss, startling in its urgency. Big hands splayed across Hux’s chest, fingers moving to pinch his nipples into sharp attention before raking down the ridges and valleys of his ribs and across the taut plane of his stomach. Ren crawled back on the mattress, the tendrils of hair hanging across his dark eyes giving him a feral appeal, the muscles of his arms and shoulders shifting and rolling liquidly under his skin.

Ren licked a stripe up the underside of Hux’s cock, finally growing hard under the attentions of Ren’s wet lips. He hooked his thumb, rough from the constant manipulation of the switch and the rubbing of the cross guard of his saber, into the yet-relaxed rim of Hux’s hole. Hux groaned as Ren pressed down, stretching the ring of muscle and gliding the calloused pad of his finger against it.

Ren ducked down further, biting lightly into the meat of Hux’s thigh. He stopped his maddening manipulations to swipe the crook of his finger up against Hux’s ass, pushing the spend that had leaked out back inside along with two fingers that stroked with unforgiving pressure against the elusive bundle of nerves inside of Hux.

Hux shuddered as Kylo turned his focus to Hux’s testicles, sucking one into his mouth and then the other before engulfing the head of Hux’s cock in his wicked mouth once again. Hux struggled to keep his breathing even. His face grew hot and he gripped tight handfuls of Ren’s thick hair that made Ren hiss and moan around his cock.

Hux came again in a gentle crescendo that warmed his body and made his limbs lax and heavy. Ren eased his fingers out and away. He crawled back up the bed, hovering over Hux, the notch in his throat bobbing as he swallowed purposefully.

Ren lowered himself down on top of Hux, his weight comforting and alarming at once.

“General.”

“Mm.”

“Your shift on the bridge begins in fifteen.”

“Then I can lie here for another ten.”

Ren grinned, wide and shining, and pressed a kiss behind Hux’s ear.


End file.
